Kiss me, Kill me
by Tijiya
Summary: A collection of one shots about love and tragedy. Now playing: Can't blame life.
1. Unfaithful

**Title:** Unfaithful  
**Genre:** Romance, Tragedy  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Warnings:** Death  
**Parring:** Kagome/Yusuke, implied Kagome/Kurama  
**Disclaimer:**  
Yu Yu hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi  
Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi  
Unfaithful (c) Rihanna

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kagome walked up the stairs with a yawn almost dragging her bag behind her. She fumbled with her keys looking for the one that would open the door. Her clothes were torn and tattered, yet another outfit that she would have to trash. Her life since fifteen had been naught but death, pain, and sorrow. She had seen sights that would make grown men stomachs turn, but none of it seemed to faze the young woman anymore. Eighteen, that had been the age when the Bone Eaters well had been demolished. Part of her had gone with it that day; she hadn't been quite the same. Her second family had been on the other side, but that's what was wanted right? To keep her unhappy the rest of her life? Since then she had seen naught but sorrow, her grandfather passing to natural causes and her mother to sickness. She closed her eyes feeling anxiousness laced within the aura of the male that awaited her inside.

**Story of my life **

**Searching for the right **

**But it keeps avoiding me**

**Sorrow in my soul**

**Cause it seems that wrong **

**Really loves my company **

She pushed open the door, worried brown eyes locked onto cerulean. His hand was hovering over the phone indicating that he was about to call, she didn't blame him she had been gone longer than expected. She forced a smile on her face as she strode over to him, his hand dropped to his side.

"Sorry, they kept me longer than expected," she whispered before kissing him.

"And you scold _me_ for not calling when I'm going to be late," he chuckled, although halfheartedly.

"Sorry," she apologized once again. She saw something stir within the depths of his eyes, but couldn't decipher what. He took in her appearance before frowning.

"Youkai come after it again?" he questioned.

"Yes," she nodded with a small roll of her eyes. "They don't give up. I'm going to take a shower okay Yus?"

"All right." He watched her retreating form before sighing.

**He's more than a man**

**And this is more than love**

**The reason that the sky is blue**

**The clouds are rolling in**

**Because I'm gone again**

**And to him I just can't be true**

Kagome closed the bathroom door and turned on the shower before stripping down. She nibbled her bottom lip; Yusuke had seemed a bit apprehensive. She stepped into the shower hissing when the water hit a few scratches. There were four on each side of her hips; it had been bleeding prior so she supposed they couldn't be called scratches. It wasn't anything bad, or large. It wouldn't take much to take care of and it wouldn't be hard to hide. She could feel the change within the apartment that she shared with the spirit detective and it bothered her.

'He knows,' was her only thought.

**And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful **

**And it kills him inside **

**To know that I am happy with some other guy **

**I can see him dyin' **

'Kagome,' Yusuke thought as he sat down on the couch. 'Why?' He put his head in his hands; his shoulders shook although he shed no tears. Real men didn't cry…..real men didn't show their pain. He had suspected for a few weeks now, but refused to believe it. Not Kagome, not his Kagome. She would never harm someone purposely. So why did she do this to him? He swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat.

Kagome came out of the bathroom while drying her hair with a towel. She peered into the living room, but suddenly wished she hadn't. He looked so….broken. Why did she do this to him? But did she make a move to make it right? No….she didn't.

**I don't wanna do this anymore **

**I don't wanna be the reason why **

**Everytime I walk out the door **

**I see him die a little more inside **

**I don't wanna hurt him anymore **

**I don't wanna take away his life **

**I don't wanna be... a murderer **

Kagome put her hair into a clip leaving a few inches of hair left to fan across her neck. She wore a lavender long sleeved shirt that showed her shoulders and a pair of black jeans. She reached for her silver locket Yusuke had given her for her ninetieth birthday, but drew her hand back in favor of a pair of earrings. Yusuke came up behind her whistling before kissing her cheek.

"Where are ya going dressed like that?" he grinned boyishly. Kagome smiled and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Just hanging with the girls," she replied.

"You going to be home late?" His voice seemed almost hesitant.

"Ah, I won't be long. We're just going to be at the mall."

"Translation: Yes, I will be home veeeeery late!" Kagome laughed and whacked his arm playfully.

"You tend to stay out late when you're with the guys," she stuck her tongue out. "Don't worry; I won't let them keep me too long." She stood and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Have fun love." She knew those words would haunt her all night.

**I feel it in the air **

**As I'm doin my hair **

**Preparing for another date**

**A kiss upon my cheek **

**He's here reluctantly**

**As if I'm gonna be out late**

**I say I won't be long **

**Just hangin' with the girls **

**A lie I didn't have to tell **

**Because we both know **

**Where I'm about to go **

**And we know it very well**

She walked out to her car not missing the look that was sent her way. As she drove she thought back to when she met the Toushin. She had been walking out near the park; her mind was clouded by grief. She hadn't noticed the thugs come up to her, nor when they called out to her. She supposed that they were angered because she hadn't replied. Needless to say she would have been rapped, beaten, and probably dead if Yusuke hadn't been in a sour mood himself looking for a fight. They had just….clicked. He was not the type that cared about authority, his vocabulary was very…colorful to say in the least, and he was not the perfect guy. But that was what drew her to him she supposed. But she was killing their relationship slowly, but surely. She turned on the radio station wincing when '_Unfaithful_' played.

**Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful**

**And it kills him inside**

**To know that I'm happy with some other guy**

**I can see him dyin'**

She found it hard to pay attention to the redheaded male before her. A smile was on her face, yet she pushed her food around. She nodded when she thought it was appropriate, but something was nagging at her senses. Foolishly she pushed it to the back of her mind. She wasn't here to neither be depressing nor ignore the kitsune currently trying to gain her attention.

"Are you feeling all right?" he questioned.

"Yes," she replied turning her full and undivided attention to him. Or at least attempted. For the second time that night he waved his hand before her face.

"Sorry, my mind seems to be wandering tonight."

"Are you certain there's nothing wrong?" His emerald orbs shone with worry. She tried to force a smile, she tried to tell him nothing was wrong. She tried, but it all died. Her shoulders shook and her head rested on her hands.

"What am I doing? What have I done?" she whispered.

**I don't wanna do this anymore **

**I don't wanna be the reason why **

**Everytime I walk out the door **

**I see him die a little more inside **

**I don't wanna hurt him anymore **

**I don't wanna take away his life **

**I don't wanna be... a murderer**

She had quickly apologized to Kurama before darting to her car. The feeling in the pit of her stomach was too much to bear. Kagome thought back to when this all started. She and Yusuke had been living together for five months, almost six. They had been a couple for almost a year, their mothers knew that marriage was sure to come soon. She supposed why she even considered cheating on Yusuke in the first place had been out of…anger and confusion. It had been one fight, he had been ticked as it was, and she hadn't taken the hint to leave him alone. He blamed himself for Kuwabara's death and was sure to be less than in the mood to talk. She should have noticed the warning signs after being around Inuyasha for so long; they weren't so different in some ways. He had lashed out blindly, she knew he hadn't meant it now, but back then she had been angry. She had gone to the nearest person, Kurama. She had met him three months before Yusuke, they had gone to the same high school. He had been in the Makai for a year on business with Yomi. He didn't know anything, all he knew was she was crying. It had been perfect, he would be never the wiser. Her cell phone rang; it was Kurama wondering just what was going through her mind. She explained everything, apologizing profusely the entire time. Silence lapsed between them before he relayed information that Hiei had given him. Kagome almost dropped the phone wishing the light would turn green before she was too late.

**Our love... his trust**

**I might as well take a gun**

**And put it to his head**

**Get it over with**

**I don't wanna do this... anymore**

**Oooohhh... anymore**

Kagome jiggled the doorknob finding it locked; he never locked it when he was home. She shook as she unlocked it wondering if she really wanted to open the door. Once inside she blanched, no, she didn't want to see this. A scream erupted from her lips before dialing nine-one-one. Just then thunder crashed and rain poured from the heavens above. She didn't recall telling her address, she didn't recall when the paramedics came rushing in the wide open door, she didn't even seem to remember going to the hospital. Her normally bright cerulean orbs were dull and lifeless. She clutched a picture in her hands as she sat in the waiting room. She didn't respond when the nurses asked her questions, she didn't even respond to Kurama or Hiei. It was as if she died….the moment she opened the door. Finally the doctor came out and removed his gloves heading straight for the three waiting to see the fate of their friend.

"Well, it was pretty deep. Had she been any later he would have been too far gone to save," the doctor explained. Kagome lifted her head, hope flashed in the depths of her eyes. He man smiled knowingly upon seeing her reaction.

"Does this mean?"

"Yes, you can go in and see him now, although he'll be a little out of it." Tears streamed down her cheeks as they were led to the room Yusuke was in. It was deathly quiet save for the continuous beeping of the machine. Kagome froze at the door as Hiei and Kurama entered the room. Looking at him on the bed made her realize just how much she had hurt him. Even if she hadn't been the one to inflict the wound, she might as well have. A voice stopped her when she started to leave.

"Kagome." She turned to see him sitting up against the pillows, a small smile spread across his lips. A few hours later Kurama and Hiei had bid them farewell and she was left alone with the man she had hurt.

"I'm sorry Yusuke," she whispered. She didn't expect him to forgive her….ever. Hell, she wouldn't have forgiven herself! He took a hold of her hand holding it in his much larger one. "I don't expect you to forgive me, what I did was…" she left off there unsure of which word would best suit what she had done. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before looking her in the eye.

"It will be a while for anything to return as it was," he started. "But I'm willing to get it that way again."

"Yusuke, what I did was unforgivable, how can you…."

"Because I love you and if you don't go off with another guy," he let a small smirk cross his features. "I can give it another shot." Kagome smiled, she had chosen the right man.

"I promise, I won't ever do this again. I don't want to be a murderer," she said as he wrapped his arms around her.

**I don't wanna do this anymore**

**I don't wanna be the reason why**

**And everytime I walk out the door**

**I see him die a little more inside**

**I don't wanna hurt him anymore**

**I don't wanna take away his life**

**I don't wanna be... a murderer**

**ooo... a murderer... no, no, no... yeah**


	2. Save me

**Title:** Save me  
**Genre:** Romance, Tragedy  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Warnings:** Shoen-ai 

**Parring:** Kurama/Yusuke  
**Disclaimer:**  
Yu Yu hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi  
Savin' Me (c) Nickelback 

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Howlong had he been in the small cell? Oh yes, five days now. The red headed kitsune looked out of the bars that kept him within the cell. It was madness for him being in such a confined space, he was a kitsune after all and they didn't do well in small spaces for long. Only a small strand of light filtered in through the small window to his left. His emerald orbs closed as a soft, sad smile graced his lips. It would only be a matter of days, if not hours, before someone would come to retrieve him from the cell. He sighed, if only he had been more careful he wouldn't be in this position. Loyalty meant shit these days if you crossed the line…unfortunately that is what he had done. He had cursed his kitsune spirit many times since his entrapment. He would rather be elsewhere, preferably in a warm bed holding the one he loved dearly in his arms. Leaning against the hard wall he thought about his lover….who he had not said a proper good bye to. Then again, he didn't plan on saying goodbye at all…

**Prison gates won't open up for me**

**On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'**

**Oh, I reach for you**

**Well I'm terrified of these four walls**

**These iron bars can't hold my soul in**

**All I need is you**

**Come please I'm callin'**

**And oh I scream for you**

**Hurry I'm fallin'**

_Yusuke stretched out on his bed and folded his hands behind his head. Ever since the Mazuko blood within him had awoken all that had been handed to the young Toushin was one large headache. Sure he was heir to Raizen's lands, sure if he didn't claim it as his own soon it wouldn't be good, but he was still a teenager for god's sake! Give him a damn break! He said that he'd take his place as king at age twenty-five. Did he say 'pile me with damn books I have to read'? Hell no! Oh well, at least he was given some space when he was in the Ningenkai. _

"_I swear," he muttered. "They have nothing better to do than bug me!" A shadow fell over his form causing him to snap open his amber eyes. If it was one of those youkai from the Makai he was going to tear some heads off! He shot up into a sitting position with his fist pulled back. _

"_Is this a bad time?" _

"_Kurama," he sighed in relief before lowering his fist. "Sorry, it's not. I'm just a little paranoid I suppose." A knowing smile crossed the Kitsune's lips. "Okay!" he growled. "Maybe I'm **very** paranoid!"_

"_They themselves are quite worried about what will happen between then and now. Once you take your place they will calm down and be less annoying," he assured Yusuke. _

"_So, what's up?" Yusuke questioned. There was something in Kurama's guarded eyes that he couldn't quite decipher. "Something wrong?"_

"_No," Kurama smiled. "Everything's just as it should be…" his voice sounded wistful. As if the words were foreign to him. Yusuke stood; he didn't look as if he quite bought what was said. "Yusuke," he whispered, his lips just a breaths away from Yusuke's. "Everything's fine, don't worry." _

**Show me what it's like**

**To be the last one standing**

**And teach me wrong from right**

**And I'll show you what I can be**

**Say it for me**

**Say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it's worth saving me**

_Kurama looked down at the people below him. They were going about their business oblivious to the fact that he was standing on the edge of an eighteen story building. One wrong move and he would plummet to his death, although he wouldn't be so careless as to let that happen. His eyes softened when he saw the familiar Toushin below seemingly threatening Kuwabara over something said._

"_Interesting aren't they Kurama, humans I mean. They aren't so different from us, but yet they don't see it?" the familiar silky voice of his former partner chuckled. "We all have black lining our hearts…that boy is no different. Why do you think he is? What makes him any different from anyone else?" Kurama did not answer, Kuronue obviously did not like the lack of an answer. "You may be willing to die for him, but is he willing to do the same for you?" he hissed in his ear before putting a hand on Kurama's back and pushing. Kurama did not have time to react as he was pushed from his perch to the ground below. Strangely white, silver lined feathers fell around him. It seemed almost ethereal… _

"_KURAMA!"_

**Heaven's gates won't open up for me**

**With these broken wings I'm fallin'**

**And all I see is you**

**These city walls ain't got no love for me**

**I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story**

**And oh I scream for you**

**Come please I'm callin'**

**And all I need from you**

**Hurry I'm fallin'**

Yusuke shot straight up in bed panting, a hand outstretched before him. He slowly lowered his arm and ran his shaking fingers through his hair. Looking to his left he found that side of the bed empty save for Kurama's trademark blood red rose. Why did that dream shake him up so much? It was only that, a dream. Kurama was most likely off somewhere safe and sound. The kitsune wouldn't be so careless as to let himself be pushed off a tall building. He was stressed, that must be why he was getting shaken up so easily. Picking up the rose he smiled before getting up and placing it on the dresser.

"Maybe I'll take a walk, clear my head," he mumbled. Before he could pull on a clean shirt, however, there was a rap on his window. "Who would?" He wondered before looking over to the window where Hiei stood. He quickly went over and opened the window for the hybrid, who was looking very tense. "What's going on Hiei?"

"Kurama has been taken into custody of the Rekai," he replied short and simple.

"What the hell? Why?"

"Old habits die hard Yusuke. No matter how much he has done for the Rekai his past still holds strong. He was caught trying to steal the Mantel of the Youkai. Why he wanted it, however, I am unsure."

"How long is he going to be there?" Yusuke's voice was barely a whisper.

"Not much longer, he only has a little while left." Upon seeing Yusuke's hopeful look Hiei continued. "He's not going to survive whatever they're going to do to him."

**Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me**

Kurama didn't even move as the cell door was suddenly thrown open. He stared blankly ahead as if dismissing the fact that there was anyone there at all.

"Kurama, Youko. You are hereby being charged on accounts of…." He blanked out what was said. He knew the charges, he knew the consequences. He only wished that this was one of the times he didn't get caught. Two of the guards bound his hands behind his back before leading him off. There were two hell hounds accompanying them as well, extra security he supposed. Koenma refused to look at him as they passed, if only he could change what his father ordered to be done.

"I'm sorry Kurama," he whispered. It didn't take long before the kitsune registered where he was being taken, to the edge of the Rekai. The cold hands of fear clenched around his heart and squeezed. He closed his eyes momentarily before re-opening them.

'If only I hadn't been so careless….Yusuke….forgive me,' he thought. It wasn't often that Kurama was afraid, most of the time he seemed to take it with a grain of salt. This wasn't going to be one of those times. Once fear and realization of death had its cold hands around him, it didn't let go. The guards let go of him, but didn't release his bindings. Before he could register what was going on, he was falling backwards…down to the Ningenkai.

**Hurry I'm fallin'  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

It wasn't even a minute after the words left Hiei's lips that Yusuke raced out the door with every intention of storming up to the Rekai and stop all of this before Kurama was killed. He was only four blocks away from his apartment when people started to stop and look up at the sky. Yusuke didn't give a damn what they were awing over, he needed to save Kurama.

"Mommy, is that a falling star?" a young boy questioned with childish curiosity. Yusuke halted in his tracks. Falling star? It was daylight, how could anyone even see a falling star? Taking a chance Yusuke looked up at the sky, sure enough someone was falling from the sky.

'Of course I have to find out what it is,' Yusuke thought ruefully. His own curiosity always got the better of him, but something was telling him he should go to whatever was falling. 'Kurama's rubbing off on me…' Changing direction he began to run to where he suspected the object would land. As the object drew closer he ran faster, hopefully whatever was falling wasn't large enough to squash any innocent bystanders. It was when people started to yell in shock and fright that he looked up again.

"Kurama!" he cried out. How could he possibly save him now? Looking around he spotted something that could give him enough leverage. Quickly leaping up the branches of the tall tree he used all his strength in his legs to push off the highest, but sturdiest branch of the tree launching himself into the air. Dumb luck or not he didn't care as he collided with the red-head. Good timing had to be it. He fell into the ground making a five foot deep crater on impact. His legs shook and gave out from under him; he definitely knew he wouldn't be doing that again any time soon.

"Yusuke," Kurama groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Thank god you're all right," Yusuke sighed in relief before embracing him. At that moment he didn't care what Kurama had done, why he had almost been killed, or what he wanted the Mantel of the Youkai for. All he cared about was that he was alive.

**Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me**

**Hurry I'm fallin'**


	3. Can't Blame Life

**Title:** Can't Blame Life  
**Genre:** Romance, Tragedy  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Parring:** Kagome/Yusuke implied Kagome/Hiei  
**Disclaimer:**  
Yu Yu hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi  
Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

**C.A.N.T.B.L.A.M.E.L.I.F.E**

How can something so wrong, feel so good? These words ran around in her head constantly, like a broken record. It was unfair, she knew, how her life kept throwing her curveballs at each and every turn. Had she done something horrible in a previous life or something to deserve such a fate?

First she had to fall down the old Bone Eaters Well at her shrine, on her birthday nonetheless! Next she just had to fall for a hanyou who was still in love with his deceased girlfriend, who still wandered the earth in a body of clay and bones. If that wasn't enough, she had been forced to watch the death of her lover, all the while knowing there was naught she could do to stop it. If she wasn't broken enough, the diabolical half demon thought it would be great to make her watch as the young kit she called her own was gutted like a fish.

Her life is going _great_ so far isn't it? The only survivors were herself, Sango, Miroku, and Kanna. Well, life just had to throw her another fast ball after that one. Once the Shikon no Tama was completed, she could no longer travel to the Feudal age. Her grandfather had died a few months prior, due to old age, thank god. So her mother thought it best that they move in order to help her move on, it was a good idea, but she would miss the feudal age sorely.

After that life seemed to tolerate her, somewhat. She was able to get through a year without any problems, that is until she saw someone that turned her life upside down. Hiei, she found out his name was. However, he was one she was forced to admire from afar. He was so mysterious, but acted like he had a stick shoved up his ass. So, after Keiko's consistent prodding, she went out with the local punk and human world savior, Yusuke Urameshi.

Keiko and Yusuke had parted on good terms, both agreeing that she would never get used to his wild lifestyle. She wouldn't be able to live with someone like him, but definitely keep as a friend. She still acted like a mother hen, prodding him to do his homework and such. All in all, not much really changed between the two.

Everything had been going well; they had been dating half a year. That's when a certain hybrid started showing a well hid interest in the young Miko. Kurama, however, noticed right off the bat and knew things were about to go downhill from there. Things did not change for a few months after, until she and Yusuke moved in to an apartment together in order to split rent. They said it was simply that, the others knew it was much more.

Just when she thought her life was done screwing with her, it wasn't. Hiei had shown himself when she was coming down the steps after a visit with Yukina. His presence didn't bother her, in fact she liked being around any of Yusuke's friends. They reminded her of how she and her friends were back in the feudal age. All misfits, but they got along like family. Of course being family means you fight and bonk each other on the head after a perverted comment. She was highly surprised when he dragged her deeper into the forest and pushed her against a tree trunk.

His kisses were rough, his touch fire upon her skin. And yet, she found herself returning his kisses. It was a forbidden touch, in many different aspects. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but something inside of her craved for his touch. Her mind became fogged and she no longer thought of things outside of what was happening then and there.

They had parted ways the next morning. The thing that disturbed her was she felt no regret about what happened, even though she should. Instead of going home, she went to the local park near Meiou High and broke down, wondering what would happen now. What fast ball life would toss her when she wasn't looking, what complication would enter her life…or end it.

Of course life wouldn't let her suffer in peace, oh no, Kurama just so happened to be walking by. While she didn't mind his company, she would rather do without right now. All he had suggested was to break ties with one end before something happened and she ended up losing a friend forever.

If only she had listened to him, maybe she wouldn't be in this mess. A month, that's how long this whole thing went on. One night when she came home all she found was a blood red rose on the bed, only her belongings remained in the apartment. Her eyes had widened in realization before closing in defeat trying to keep the tears back.

Maybe you couldn't always blame life…sometimes you just had yourself to blame. She knew it was over…she knew what she had lost. All because of the single red rose lying innocently on the bed.

**C.A.N.T.B.L.A.M.E.L.I.F.E**

**Tijiya: Hm, I don't quite know how I feel about this one. I think it's good, but only the reader can know how it really is. This was just a spur of the moment type of thing, I hope yeh like it!**

**Comments are luffed to death!**


End file.
